Saiken
by TwystedCareBear
Summary: Masaya's dealing the wrong way... and mistakes are uncovered one night, after Masaya decides to show Ichigo his secrets, which have the expected knock-on effect to her. Last chapter up. Seriously. It's the last.
1. Taken Away

WARNING- This is Rated R, and I MEAN it, guys. There's some stuff in there that I do NOT think most parents would aprove of. Yes, I'm not 17 yet, I'm kinda far from it, but my parents don't friggen care. I don't want little Sally's mom yelling at me cuz she said 'Marajuana makes people LOSE IT,', o.k? Right. So I warned, and that should be enough. Offended? Get out. Parents don't want it? Get out. Anything that means you shouldn't be, don't want to be, or hate the idea of R rated fanfics, the exit is in the upper right corner. The X button.

Sword- This is the 5th time I've lost that file!! AGH! I WHY IN HECK IS MY COMPUTER SO MEAN?!?!?

Cast-of-Saiken- ::slowly backs away::

Sword- AGH! THIS SUCKS! Anyways... ::tries to calm down:: This is my first Kichigo fanfic, as well as my first R-rated one...

Kishuu- ::puts two and two together:: ::coughs:: Details...?

Sword- Well, I HAVE written them but I keep LOSING THE FILE! Maybe it's the name?? Yeah. I'll name the file something different... ::renames file:: AHA! Now...

This is written in first person, and that was inspired by Satashi's...

Kishuu and Sword- ::in unison:: EVEN TRADE!

Sword- Yes, yes. Satashi rocks my mediocre fanfics socks off... Saiken means 'Slight Flaw', by the way. Please enjoy the fanfic! There may be a lot of messed up parts... I'm listening to Do As Infinity's Raven right now (on repeat till Kishuu comes in -)... Do As Infinity rocks my socks... So, of course, this fanfic starts with Ichigo walking on a path with Masaya... who will be out of the way momentarily.

X.x.X... Dealing The Wrong Way ...X.x.X

I put my hair up in two pigtails as I walk alongside Masaya. We hadn't been together in a long time, and I had been beginning to doubt if he loved me as much as he had said he did. Five years ago, I wouldn't have let this stop me, I'd just have kept trying to get him to smile, but that had been stupid. Masaya, I knew, had never been really happy, no matter what he had said, even when he was with me, I just hadn't wanted to admit it. Maybe it was the fact he had almost killed all of mankind. Or maybe it was because he never knew his real parents... or... I didn't know. Masaya was never happy, not really. I'm not sure how long I was thinking, or how far we went, but when I finally climbed out of my mind, he suddenly stopped infront of a house, causing me to bump into him.

"We're at Koishikawa's..." (A/N- I did take that last name from a certain manga...) he said, sounding relieved, and looked down at me. "It's always good to be here," Wondering why it was always so great to be there, I trotted behind him as he walked up to the door and turned the knob. It wasn't locked. Within a few moments of our entrance, a boy- I assumed it was Koishikawa-, about Masaya's age, appeared from behind a door. Looking behind him, I saw a few other boys, all seated in chairs, gathered around something.

"Aoyama. You're here, finally," he said in a low monotone. His eyes settled on Masaya, then darted to me.

"This is Ichigo, Ichigo, this is Koishikawa." explained Masaya, almost automatically, and it was a relief to hear his voice after that low, low monotone.

"Ah. You're girlfriend..." Koishikawa's eyes scanned me, starting at my feet, and going up, momentarily stopping at my chest, then going on to memorize the rest of me, and, as if I wasn't there, made comments. "A real knock-out, if you put her in something a bit more revealing, and... sort of... ah... y'know...dude. Maybe you might have break out some cash, but it'd be well worth it,". I wasn't sure how to react to that- though I hated the comment-, but there was no way I'd do THAT, I wouldn't even get into something 'more revealing'... Augh. There are girls younger than me skipping around with everything hanging out, I told myself, What's wrong with it? Still, I didn't like the idea. Even when I dressed as an extra to save Zakuro, I felt really uncomfortable, and that was only for a few minutes, and it was to SAVE someone and make them a mew mew, good god! (But the 'breaking out cash' part was definatly NOT o.k, no matter what)Masaya acted as if he hadn't said he comment, and I did the same, so I wouldn't seem rude. Actually, I didn't care if I seemed rude after being told I would be better as a call girl or something like that. I got weird popups about stuff like that, and it was GROSS.

"Well, we gonna stand here talking all day or do what we all came here for?" Koishikawa snickered at his own comment, and started walking to the room he had emerged from, beckoning for us to follow. At first glance, what was inside the room seemed like a simple gathering of 18-ish-year-olds hunched around something- a book for cram night, perhaps-. I thought that at first too, until I smelled burning grass, and saw smoke coming from whatever it was. A little freaky for someone like me. Shooting Masaya a questioning look, I started to form a few questions in my mind, but none of them came out right, and it was all I could do to choke out "Is that mara-wa-wajuana?" Some people might say it's not big deal. Masaya's 18, he can do whatever kind of drugs he wants. But to me, it WAS a big deal. MY Masaya. MY Masaya of five years, the one I died then came back to LIFE for, and the one that brought me back to LIFE.

"Well, DUH. It's a GREAT stress reliever," a boy said, his voice in an even lower monotone. "So take some. No more worries... you loosen up... like... a lot..." and his eyes, just like Koishikawa's had, shifted to my chest. (A/N- Don't blame me... blame... blame... I DUNNO JUST NOT ME! I'm just the messenger! Fine, fine. Sometimes I have problems. NOT MY FAULT NOT MY FAULT! ::turns up volume on Raven and rocks back and forth::)

"Masaya, say this isn't true. You aren't doing marajuana... are you? You can't be..." I turned to the other boys in the room. "You should be ashamed. This isn't funny Masaya! Stop it now!" I whispered, my voice hoarse. I knew Masaya wasn't lieing. I also knew I didn't WANT to know what else he had been doing, and as I tried to ignore the empty cans of beer on the floor, realized he could have been doing anything, and my twelve-year-old ignoring-and-pretending-and-it-will-all-get-better way of doing things had went on without my knowing it. Masaya shrugged, and sat down on the sofa next to Koishikawa, who had been flipping through a magizine featuring who KNOWS what.

"We have enough for you, girly, if that's what you're so-" he paused to (A/N- how do you smoke the stuff anyways? Agh. Insert it there. ::ish a good girl... sort of::), then looked up again. "Damn... aaah... well this crap is expensee-eeve, so you'd better juss pull up-ah syet der... and we ken git frendlee-ee, eh?" chuckling, he pushed the magizine to the floor- and I saw it hadn't been anything for perverts, just a catelouge for some type of big candy buisiness-, and patted the spot between him and Masaya.

"No!" my voice returned in a sudden rush, and I felt my ears and tail pop into view. I didn't care- at least I don't think I did-. Everything had been so blurry then, with those comments and my own Masaya doing things like this. I knew he being a part of all those clubs, trying to keep up with expectiations was hard, but he had never really complained before, I had never dared to bring it up. Slowly at first, I turned on my heel and ran out of the room, picking up more speed as I went along. I caught a few sentence's with my cat-ears- one Masaya's, one Koishikawa's.

"Ichigo! Augh! DAMNIT!"

"Cawlm dwun dooode. Ishigooo duzn' know how expyensive this cur-a-ap is... juss dunt weste tee-yme..."

How could I have been so stupid? I scolded myself, coming to a stop. I had clearly been running for a while... I didn't know how far, didn't know how long; didn't care either. The ground under me seemed to pound and shake, and I saw to many things at once- the first time I saw Masaya, our first date, our first kiss, him as the blue knight, 'I was born to protect you!', becoming deep blue, sacrificing himself, me sacrificing myself, his face when I awoke 'Good morning my princess'... our love pledge, the day he left for England, the day he came back...- it blurred as if a wind had blown through my mind, and everything was scrambled. No, that doesn't go there, I thought, trying to piece things together, trying to figure everything out. Footsteps came from behind me, and, thinking it was Masaya- who else?-, I yelled.

"There's NOTHING! It's OVER. FINISHED. You can go BACK now,"

"Kitten, we never had anything..."

X.x.X ... End Chapter One ... X.x.X

Sword-chan- Yay! Kishuu's entrance!

Kishuu- DAMNIT ALL YOU DID WAS LET ME SAY ONE THING. AND YOU DIDNT EVEN TOTALLY LET THEM KNOW IT WAS ME!

Sword-chan- Kishuu, 'Kitten' is your signiture entrance thing. Besides, I was listening to My Sweetheart. Wanted to end the madness...

Kishuu- YOU SAID YOU WERE LISTENING TO RAVEN!! (Do As Infinity's, not the he-she Micheal Jackon's. o.0 Scary guy...)

Sword-chan- I was. But the same song- no matter how awesome- can get boring. Jeeze... anyways, expect lots of fluff with Kishuu and Ichigo!

Kishuu- YOU RATED IT R YOU NEED MORE THAN FLUFF!

Sword-chan- Uh, drug use. We don't want the kiddies getting high in the streets... even though I am a kid- sorta-. I'm just- uh- educated. IMAGINE HIGH... KIDDIES! SCARY!

Kishuu- 0.0;; Yeah. That is scary.

Masaya- ::pops in:: YOU MADE ME A DRUGEE?

Sword-chan- I've had this urge... to bash you. Besides, whenever you're in my fanfics, it's Machigo all around... (he was only in like... one. O.O;; Shhh!!!) Anyways, see you in chapta 2! Sorry this wasn't too long. ::gloom:: Please review! Or no chapter two! MUAHAHA!

Kishuu- GASP! YES YES YES REEEVIEEEWWW!


	2. What Five Years Can Do

Sword-chan- Hi! Welcome to Chapter 2 Of Saiken! CUE THEME SONG!

Kishuu- It has a theme song now...?

Sword-chan- Kishuu, I have something to say.

Kishuu- Yes?

Sword-chan- First off- DUH IT HAS A THEME SONG... cuz I'm weird... Secondly- I am resigning from my spot as a fangirl. For all manga/anime people!!!!

Kishuu- ::sigh of relief::

Sword-chan- ::Nod:: Now we're partners in crime xD. Look back on my most recent fanfic chapters- you'll see how! ::does flashback while playing the background music for Koi A La Mode- that fast-paced fast fun kiddy stuff :: See?

Kishuu- Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever. What's the theme song?!?!

Sword-chan- Summer Days by DAI...

Kishuu- WHAT? But... THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PLOT!

Sword-chan- Just kidding. I just think Summer Days is a funneh song. Even though I don't know the tune... I sing it anyways... WAIT! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SUMMER DAYS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PLOT, HUH? I mean, it all happens in the SUMMER! Kishuu listens to Do As Infinity! Le gasp!

Kishuu- You implanted it in my brain... remember?

Sword-chan- Oh yeah... ::watches behind-the-scenes tape:: O.K... fast forward over you singing the Anastasia song thingy... that's for our last potions class... Ah! There it is!

Sword-chan-on-tape- MUAHAHA! ::implants Do As Infinity complete songs from Break Of Dawn in his head::

Sword-chan- I see, I see. Anyways, the theme song is Shinjijitsu No Uta... ::sticks out tounge:: Y'all have to go find the lyrics is you don't already know them. I don't know why I had the urge to pull Do As Infinity into this, but I listen to their songs a lot as I write. It rawks. So, shall we begin the chapter now? O.K! CUE THEME SONG! (for real) ::four minutes and six seconds later:: DISCLAIMER (I always forget these .;;)- I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, 4-Kids would be sued on the spot, and Purin and Taruto would get a lot more time alone... o.O

LET'S START CHAPTER 2!

X.x.X ... What Five Years Can Do ... X.x.X

"Kishuu?" I gasp out, startled, although I knew it was him all along. "How'd you find me...?"

"That's my little secret. I'll have to thank Pai later..." he said, chuckling, but cut himself short, and in a softer voice asked, "What's wrong?" I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell him that he was right- Masaya was causing me pain. I stepped forward, slowly at first, but only knocking off the first few centimeters of the few yards between us- but that didn't make much progress-, but then broke into a run, practically crashing into his chest. Obviously, that surprised him, because I could feel him shift to the side a centimeter or two.

"You were right..." I whispered, burying my face into his chest- he had gotten taller, that was as high as I could reach-. "There was all this smoke and... pervs and candy catelouges..." (A/N- You think I could go without mentioning the CANDY CATELOUGES? ::ish offended::) I felt his hand rise, and gently stroke my hair- which had fallen out of it's pigtails while I was running... and those were my favorite tie-backs...-.

"It's all o.k, K—Ichigo. Don't worry..." he held me for a second more, then pushed me back. "We'd better get you home..." his eyes locked into mine, as if he was sad I had to go after just finding me.

"No..." I murmured. "I don't want to go back. I want to get away... My parents will ask what's going on anyways. They don't need to know. I'll say I'm at Minto's or something..."

"Ichigo..." for a moment I thought he'd say no, and tell me to go home, but if he was, he obviously changed his mind. "O.K... I'll take you away," he spoke softer than ever now, and I wasn't sure if it was really Kishuu I was talking too. A thought hit my mind. How will we get wherever? Just when I was about to ask, a loud wind sounded and everything streaked together. The half-moon quickly faded and the stars seemed to turn off, and I found the scenery change, stay in one spot for a few seconds, then change again. Wincing with the sudden blow of wind, and almost nauziated by the whirling world around me, I remembered he could teleport. Five years could do a lot to the memory.

X.x.X (A/N- Things get fun around this time! ::feels uber excited::)

"Mmf..." I felt solid ground beneath me and something warm above me. Rolling over groggily, a room and Kishuu's face came into view. "Mmph..." I mumbled again. Where was I?

"Hey, you're up!" greeted Kishuu's bright voice.

"Where am I? What time is it? Agh... my head..." my hand automatically flew up to my head; I could barely hear myself speak.

"'Round midnight. And welcome to moon Kishuu!" he sounded so happy, as if just being there was a carnival, and he was the little kid scarfing down cotton candy and skipping around trying to win prizes. A giggle escaped my mouth, but it hurt a little.

"Moon Kishuu? And I blacked out after we were a few miles away from Tokyo—or some big city..."

"Yeah, this is my very own moon. Everyone get's them as soon as they come of age- a place to escape to so we don't do anything stupid, I guess. No one else except those we visited it know where it is, and no one except the owner and his guests may enter. Kinda cool, huh? This one is in Galaxy AR34N0, A.K.A Blue Nova Lane... because every few months you can see a bunch of star's die- nova- in blue, all at once. Like—ah, humans call them... oh yeah—fireworks. Kinda like that." He explained quickly, closing his eyes after, remembering the Blue Novas, I guessed.

"Sounds pretty..." I murmured, although, to me, I sounded almost silent, much quieter than a murmur. I felt so tired, but it hurt to close my eyes- and I didn't really want to sleep anymore, either... "So... what's coming of age anyways?" a blush spread over Kishuu's face. He looks kinda cute when he was beet-red...I observed mentally, and, by habit, one side of my mind told me to shut up. I'm single, dangit!, I argued, REMEMBER? Ouch. Single... I hadn't been single since I was 12. But... was I really? Kishuu had to still have feelings for me... after taking me here... I felt so mean, all the sudden dragging him into this just because I'm ready. Isn't that sort of toying? Oh well. Didn't matter. I climbed out of my mind for the second or third time that day- erm, since the day before. It WAS midnight; 12:00 AM... as in, the next day...-. My headache faded to another corner of my mind and I giggled.

"You're blushing..." I giggled like a little girl, my hand partway to my mouth. Kishuu blushed even more. I felt my common sense- which had been telling me to shut UP ever since I started thinking about Kishuu being cute- turn off and something- hormones? Weird, locked up desires? Who knew?- kick in. Not full gear, but switch on a little. I scooted towards him, and when I reached his side, scooted onto his lap, sitting sideways.

"Urmmm... what is it you're doing?" Hey, he was stammering... he'd never done that before. Had something changed? Or was it just me? I wrapped my arms around him, forgetting whatever had turned on had told me to do. My common sense switch was on a dim, though, and it was all 'Do whatever, don't just do anything stupid, it's been five freaking YEARS, Ichigo!'.

"Thanking you," came my quiet reply, and I rested my head against him, like a pillow, and felt wet tears flow down my face.

"Ichigo," he said softly, hugging me back, "Do you want to tell me about it?" I nodded, and started to spill out the whole story. Every detail, and multiplying the tears I'd cried.

X.x.X

"... and that's when I ran out onto the sidewalk and you found me," I finished. Now I was sitting on the bed- he said he had placed me on the floor because I looked so cute curled up like that, with my cat ears up. They still hadn't gone down from Koishikawa's.-, with him right next to me. My knees dangled- he sat cross legged-. I have to admit, we were a pretty cute sight, if anyone would have seen us; don't count my stained face and the fact I was still crying over an ex in a potentials presence.

"That's... to bad... I'm sorry,"

"There's no reason to be sorry... I should have listened to you... and I feel so bad about imposing on you like this," Truth be told, I didn't. I wanted a place to escape and if I felt anything it was thankful.

"Ha. Don't lie... and I would've taken you home any day, any time," I felt his hand find mine, and hold it. Did he really still care? Should I ask? I didn't need to.

"Ichigo... I still love you..." he whispered, locking his eyes onto mine. "Should I tell you my story?"

"I'd like that," I whispered back, even though we didn't need to. No one could hear us. And, for once, I was fine, being all alone with him. He could do whatever- I didn't care. My heart was so warm; Kishuu had melted all the hurt from Masaya away. I squeezed his hand a little tighter, a sign for him to continue, I guess.

"O.K... after I left Earth, I thought it'd all be o.k... If you needed me, I could find you- remember the last time I kissed you? On the cheek? That was just an excuse to put a tracker on you. It's the size of a tick and can't come off unless the person who put it on says the password...-. Well... everything seemed good. No more fire, green trees, water..." he shivered at the memory of the fire, then continued. "But it wasn't o.k. Not without you there... I even missed you slapping me..."

"Sorry about those... I was convinced... y'know..."

"Don't worry... they did sorta hurt though..." he winced, out of habit I guess, then kept going. "So I came back to earth, and lived on the ship. I watched you for four years- I spent about a year pining for you, and planning-... Stalked you, maybe, but it kept me satisfied... until seeing you had created an obsession, triggered memories I'd locked away. I wanted to talk to you, but I knew you'd just push me away," he was right. I would have. My ignore-and-hope method had consumed me totally... now, if he came in the middle of the night to talk to me, I'd probably tackle hug him and... ah! Stay... on... topic... Ichigo! Listen to the story!

"So I waited, coming into your room occasionaly when you and your family were away..."

"It was you who stole my bra, then?"

"Huh? Um... ye- n- Taruto dared me!" Kishuu insisted. I just laughed and told him to continue.

"I was tempted to leave a note, something to tell you I was with you, but I couldn't... And I watched you like that until that night... I waited, and waited for a chance to talk to you but... I didn't want you to be hurt,"

"I don't hurt much anymore," I smiled weakly. "Not with you, anyway". My heart fluttered in my chest, and all the good things I'd overlooked about Kishuu came to view. He didn't stare at my chest, although he wanted too, he'd do anything for me... and I'd SLAPPED him. Bad hand! Bad Ichigo! Luckily, I knew how to repay him...

"Kishuu? I have two questions," I said, trying to look cute for him. He shifted to face me.

"O.K, shoot,"

"One- Did you meet any other girls who liked you?"

"A few... I was too worried about if I fell in love with them and I forgot about you, though... which I wouldn't do, I'm sure, but... Better safe than sorry, I guess..."

"Two- Remember on Tokyo Tower, when you said we could continue later?" I leaned closer to him. He was silent, so I finished my question. "Can we continue?" he smiled. We really were back to square one- Kishuu's other side came back to surface again. I didn't mind, and square one was a good start anyways. I felt my cheeks burning, but I gave him a smile back as he said "Of course, kitten," Forget square one. I was on my way to cloud nine- or at least cloud eight.

X.x.X- End Chapter 2- X.x.X

Sword-chan- ::smiles:: This ish fun!

Kishuu- YOU HAD TO END THE CHAPTER?

Sword-chan- Forgive me, but it only seemed right... I'm glad I got two reviews. I was surprised to get even one, after just posting it yesterday... and already you get another chapter. I hope this one is longer than the last... ::twitch:: So I'm replying to the lovely two reviews I got!

Kitty Help- You got quite a bit of fluff... ::squeezes out of fluff:: In the original- before I lost that part, but it was for the better- Ichigo just leaned on him as a pillow, and then noticed the bed, which led to him telling her she looked cute with her ears up, then she said "They must be from... the other night..." Flashback. Cry. "You're still not... over him are you?" talk. Tell story. End chapter. Then I edited and added that part up there... I hope you like it.

Konieshie Kuzomukie- ::gasp:: being too lazy to sign in ish bad! Not. I do it all the time. Poor Mikel. You must be a nice person to review lil ol' Me. I ROCK? I ROCK? OMIGOSH I ROCK! HEAR THAT PARTNER IN CRIME? I ROCK!

Kishuu- ::grumbles that she'd rock harder if she hadn't ended the chapter right then and there::

Ichigo- ::is still pink cheeked about the fact she'll be 'continuing':: Ee! Screw Masaya LETS GO DO IT KISHUU!

Sword-chan- Shut UP, Ichigo! Gawd... anyways... Konieshie Kuzomukie- Aaw I wanted those cookies. I'm glad you thought it was awesome. I guess Masaya getting high was a rather nice touch. ::stiffles giggle::

Masaya- I'm not a real drugee you know... ::prepares to bash Sword-chan's head in::

Kishuu- NOO! ::blocks dodge:: I wanna see the end of this!

Sword-chan- Sorry Masaya. You don't end up with Ichigo this time. xP That's why it's a KICHIGO fan fiction! Well... anyways, I'd better get started on chapter three- it'll continue the watchamakallit... Ichigo, I understand you like strawberry scented lipgloss and can't go a day without it, but COME ON. You were pulled off the SIDEWALK in the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. I think it's worn off by now- in other words- NO LIPGLOSS ON MY SET! ::snatches lipgloss away and goes into dressing room to see if it'll make her look more like Ichigo- I'm jealous she's so cute:: ::cry:: Soooo... Review! REVIEW REVIEW REEEEVIEW! Or the sharks get an early dinner of... PAI, TARUTO, KEIICHIRO, ROBIN HOOD AND LITTLE JOHN! NEE EHEEE HEE HEEEE! By the way, I recited the first and first half of the second chapter- I wasn't finished with it yet when I recited- to my friends after our lunch at school. They half killed me when I said 'End chapter!'... Sigh. I've already lost them... ::points to Ali and Madi who are clawing at the door, trying to read the rest:: ::evil laugh:: (10 minutes later) ::clears throat:: ::continues:: ::coughs:: O.K... ::cough:: See you in chapter three!


	3. Starting, Continuing, and Ending

Sword-chan- Ello allo!! ::stuffs hands in pockets:: Welcome to chapter three of Saiken! I find the dance version of Roses Are Red very helpful for this chapter. Waiit... I promised myself I wouldn't go THAT FAR! AGH LEMONS ARE TRYING TO CONSUME ME!!

Kishuu- Sword-chan, did I ever tell you I think you are an awesome partner in crime? ::puppy dog eyes::

Sword-chan- O.O;; Maybeh... maybeh not. I'm in a rocky time. My neo account with 200K got frozen a few months ago, Cassie's main account got iced because someone lied a lot, and people keep assuming stuff... so expect a lot of updates of short chapters close together. ::waves:: Hey Madi! ARE YOU READING THIS? Please don't talk about the C.J voodoo doll in public. O.O;; I think the whole roller rink heard you. If you aren't Madi that doesn't concern you. Nyah nyah! ::sticks out tounge::

Ichigo- Can we get doomsday over with?

Sword-chan- You know you want to, Ichigo... and... who else are you going to kiss, eh, eh, eh? MASAYA'S GETTING HIGH! HIIIIGH! Way up HIGH in the SKY doing the HOLKY POLKY!

Ichigo- You know... you're right. (Again. She did this in the last chapter n.n) ::rips up photo of Masaya::

meanwhile, high in the sky...

Masaya- YOU DO THE HOLKY POLKY AND YA TURN YERSELF ARO—SHE RIPPED MY PHOTO!! $! ::clutches heart and faints::

Masaya Haters- Whoo! ::does the kan-kan::

Sword-chan- ::nod nod:: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Review or Masaya will get Ichigo in the end! MAHAHAHA!!! ::cries:: We don't want THAT do we?!?! So PUH-LEEZE review! CUE THEME SONG! ::4 minutes and 6 seconds later:: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew! As far as you all know I only own my fanfics and the laptop I write them on! MAHAHAHA! ::turns on Roes Are Red Club Remix for inspiration:: Oh, and Madi, when I said Pai would come in sometime, that was a MAYBE! Don't get any... thoughts... o.0;; I don't own Roses Are Red either. No suey! No suey!

X.x.X- Continuing, Starting, and Ending- X.x.X

Kay... now that we were going to continue, we face one problem- how the heck do we START? Think about it. Seriously... it's a whole string of possibilites, does, don'ts, and...

I felt two hands pull me in while I pondered, and then lips meet my own. Obviously, I didn't need to think about starting anymore. Sometimes, I wish I was just like Kishuu- being able to do things without thinking... but if that was the case, maybe we wouldn't—it doesn't matter. We were here anyways, weren't we? I kissed back, feeling a flush surface on my cheeks, then return to normal. Kishuu's grip around my waist tightened- probably a reflex of some sort. He always was... different... (o.0);;-. This was nothing like the ones he had forced on me. I wasn't trying to run away, I wasn't calling him a jerk, I wasn't thinking 'I belong to Masaya!', and I certainly wasn't resenting it at all. As a plus, the blue knight didn't come riding in, here to save little Ichigo. Again. What? Omigosh, I thought, His tounge is in my mouth! Oh... that sounded stupid. n.n Masaya and I... the farthest we'd EVER gone was a 15 Second Long kiss. Nothing but that. Although... if I hadn't found out about him being high sooner... he might be high all the time and... ew...! The voice in my head blared in my brain again. Don't dwell on what's over, Ichigo. He wasn't that great anyways... I agreed with the voice, and turned my thoughts back to Kishuu. My cheeks had gone totally red- probably because I had been sort of surprised...- and I hadn't noticed, but Kishuu obviously had. He pulled back and chuckled.

"I take it..." he started, then paused, trying to find the words for it.

"Never tounge kissed? Yeah..." I admitted, my cheeks still burning, redder than ever. This was on side-effect I'd probably be sticking with for a while, I realized. Damn. Kishuu was silent for a second. I thought he was asking himself, Sheltered much?... and then he made a snorting noise.

"I- I'm s-sorry," He said, almost bursting out laughing. He had been trying to silence a giggle! "But you sounded like you were apoligizing, and it just hit me as funny!" I heard a mental click in my head. Whatever it was- again, hormones, burried urges, whatever!- switched on.

"Oh shut UP," my fluster died down completley, and my arms and hands moved with a will of their own. Slowly, my fingers curled around his shoulders, my arms pulled him closer to me, and my head tilted so his nose and mine wouldn't collide.

"Umm..." I murmured before his lips joine mine for the second time. That switch... whatever it was, had kicked in at the right time. Kishuu, whatever he thought would happen, sure didn't think that would happen...

Kishuu's POV (Incase you were wondering .;;)

Ichigo just suddenly pulled me into a kiss, the way I had done to her when she was twelve. Gasping out in surprise, I felt my cheeks turn pink. Was this the same Ichigo, here? Or was I just dreaming, and when I woke up, Ichigo would still be curled up in a little ball, cat ears up- they were, still up, by the way, reminding me of a kitten that I had once tried to rescue, before that jerk, Masaya did. Always trying to take the spotlight... oh... didn't Taruto mention something about Ichigo turning into a kitten when she got to excited?...-, and none of this would have happened? Kishuu, I told myself, You'd better not wake up!

La End of Kishuu's POV (cause you probably weren't wondering O.O;;)

A gasp escaped from Kishuu's mouth a split second after, and it rolled down my throat. Was that good or bad? I wonder what effect that gave him; what messege it had sent. If I was in 'normal' mode I would've stopped... but I wasn't in 'normal' mode... Oh... yes I am. That darned switch keeps turning off on me... Still, I wanted to get a weak jab in before it totally faded out, and my toungue, half on it's own, slid into his mouth. Times up Ichigo, I murmured mentally.

(A/N- Ichigo's NOT crazy, o.k? With the voices in her head and her talking to herself in her head, she's still NOT crazy- she just talks to herself because I'm crazy... O.O;; Even ask meh friends.

Friends- ::nod::-

But we all have little people in our heads that tell us what to do, and this thing with Masaya sort of slowed her down, and she needs a little extra help. You may ask 'what's the big deal, blah blah blah'. No offense to people who do these drugs was meant. O.O;; I don't do drugs, and I never will, but, come on, it's Ichigo- the most innocent girl we can find besides Chii (she's done things but she doesn't know what it means or anything. I find that innocent ::nods::) or something, and she's named after a fricken FRUIT!- we're talking about, and Masaya just happened to be doing all of this behind her back. I'd be sort of slow too... but that's just meh.)

I have no idea how he did it, but he managed to get his toungue around mine and into my mouth. I took a long breath through my nose, wondering if I had been breathing at all. It took him two whole seconds to figure out I wasn't going to do anything else (Another A/N- He always was slow Dangit I'm bad at this...), but sort of wanted to- just couldn't, period. For some reason, now that I actually wanted him to do... whatever, I couldn't move, and I could do some insane type of kick when I didn't!-. Leaning down and still kissing me at the same time (His tounge almost went down my throat right then...), however he managed that, he pushed me down on the bed. His lips moved from my own and down my cheek, continuing to my neck, and staying there for a while. I could feel his fingers play along my sides, sending shivers down my spine. My numbness melted away quickly. Being able to move again was such a great feeling!

"Finally..."

"Hmm?" Kishuu didn't stop, but his eyes looked up at me, as if to say ' 'Finally...' what?' Agh. Did I say that out LOUD? I scolded myself, face on fire. He rose, and so did I.

"You O.K, Kitten?" he asked, then, apolegetically, added, "Did I go to fast?" I wiped a droplet of spit Kishuu had left and noticed the makings of a hickey. I shook my head, then smiled, slipping my shirt off.

"I just realized I can move on my own again," then giggled, seeing Kishuu's eyes had moved from my face to my chest, like Koishikawa's and his friends. You can just imagine how different it was though- oh, say, starting with the fact I didn't mind in the least-.

"Uh- sorry," he mumbled suddenly, and looked back at my face. For a second, we just sat there, eye's locked on one anothers, then it hit us that we were doing something before that.

"Should...?" he started. There really was no 'right' way to say it, though I wouldn't care if he said 'Can I go back to making out with your neck now?'... right. Maybe I would mind, on second thought... Don't get me wrong, I had liked what he had been doing but if he acted like a forty-year-old sick, sick man at a live peep show I would've slapped him. That thought was sort of scary, though. Slapping him- again.

"I'd like that," I said, holding back from saying 'OF COURSE OF COURSE! Eeee!' (Giddy giddy giddy -) I sunk back down, and waited. He paused to take his own shirt off- and I saw he had a pretty decent body- then followed me down. This time, however, he flipped over, putting me on top. He grinned, saying with his eyes 'You take control now,'. And how was I supposed to do that?!?! Maybe I can turn 'It' back on.

It clicked.

Gently, I sort of pushed myself- or... my chest, rather. Give me a break, guys, ::something:: had clicked, and this time I don't think it wanted to go back off, even if I wanted it too. Which I didn't.- against him, leaving a tiny space between, and directed his hand- palms up- where I ended and the space began, then closed it, tight. Whip that, Kishuu! (A/N--again. This isn't human. There are way to many...- I put whip because... beat, defeat, blah blah blah. To boring. Sha. Microsoft Words thesaurus is less than reliable but it'll do...).

"...?"

"Go for it," I replied to his unspoken question. How would he react to this? I wondered. Exactly as I wanted to. With his free hand, he undid the clasp on my bra- I rose an inch so he could slide it off. I lowered back down immeadiatly, except I was pushing harder- and the hand under me started moving around. That felt so good. A moan leaked out of my mouth. Immeadiatly after my cheeks lit up, showing every sign that I was sort of embarrassed, although there was no need to. Thankfully, Kishuu didn't seem to notice how embarrassed I was- he did notice the moan though, I noticed, seeing him grin for a split second-.

"My turn now..." whispered Kishuu in a sing-song voice, then flipped me over. Back on bottom for Ichigo... (And I know exactly how cheesy those last few sentences sounded... ::strangles self:: I'm really bad at this... stuff... I don't even know why I told myself to write this part. . ) but I didn't mind. Actually, it'd probably be... better. I squirmed into a more comfortable position under him before he put his mouth on my shoulder, working his way across to the other one, dotting around, sometimes going lower to a part of my breast, or going higher to my neck, but all the same getting to the other shoulder. When he finished, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and then rose his face only an inch and a few centimeters away from mine, smiling. I was breathing a little harder than usual, but still not quite panting.

"Keep going, Kishuu, please," Oh God. Everything was so different it didn't seem like just yesterday I was someon else's girlfriend. And now I was practically begging—

"Ki—? What are you—...?" I couldn't see clearly, but I felt Kishuu sort of twist around, then throw something to the ground. His shorts. (Gawk, my fangirls, gawk like you hath never gawked before... ith...) I think I could see what he was getting at, even if he didn't seem to think I would. Just the air around him told me he was daring me- I didn't care if I was wrong about that or not, not while 'it' was flickering to a steady 'on'-. My fingers got stuck on the button, but I managed to undo it and slide my pants down. Kishuu didn't notice until I tossed them on top of my bra, and when he did notice, I could see hints of surprise dot his face. I sat up this time, leaning in closer and closer, stopping when our noses touched eachother lightly. He took a deep, long breath through his nose before he reached out and slipped off my underwear. I didn't stop him. It didn't take a genious to figure out what he was going to do. Even if I was a little slow with this, I saw what he was going to do. The look in his eyes when he looked up at me, asking if he could, if it was O.K with me, would have made anyone say yes. I didn't need the look, I didn't need anything but Kishuu. We started the whole cycle all over again, it seemed. Kishuu tilted so close to me I could feel his heart beat in harmony with my own.

"Ichigo..." he whispered through the kiss that had started.

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you're ready...?"

"We don't... not... not that way..." I stopped kissing him, hoping he got what I meant.

"You're entirely sure, then?" I replied by nodding my head. I don't know where 'it' was, I don't know if 'it' turned off. I didn't need 'it' anymore. I didn't care about 'it' anymore. Almost as soon as we went back to the kiss it sped up, each of our toungues playing in eachothers mouth. Quickly, I was on my back on the bed again, Kishuu on top of me. It was quick, but time stopped as he entered into me. I felt a prick of pain but it faded as soon as it began, as a safe, secure feeling took over. I could feel him all over me (And now I shall take and alter a line from the 'Roses Are Red' by Aqua!), invisible but so clearly there. It was so many different feelings at once, ones I couldn't name, ones I didn't know existed.

"Kishuu... you know something?" I asked, realizing we had never said the three words every girl loves the most- even if we didn't need to say them-.

"That depends," he mock thought about it, making me laugh a little.

"I love you,"

"Not as much as I love you," he whispered in my ear- human. My cat ears had long since gone down. Kishuu slowly exited, although those feelings still lingered.

"Kishuu, I—" a loudish beeping jumped in, making me lose my train of thought. My celphone- I always carried it with me when I went out-, was still on! I reached down of the edge of the bed, and sure enough, in the pocket of my jeans. Two text messages were in my inbox. Flipping the phone open, I shifted over and sat up. One from my parents and, big surprise.

One from Masaya.

Masaya's was the one I opened first. It was a short, simple message, and he sounded very much like he had continued snuffing his little heart content.

_Ichigo, I didn't have a choice, yo! I've ben undur lotz o' strez. Cum back and we ken hve funn._

_Mazaya. _(Le gasp, he spelt his own name wrong. O Gasp!)

"Kishuu, get a load of this," I beckoned him to read the message, which he did, over and over.

"Idiot... fun... hah... I'd like to see him..." Kishuu's voice trailed off as I began to type a reply.

_You did to have a choice. And you didn't make a good one. I thought I could trust you to tell the truth. I guess I was wrong. I would like to thank you, for making me feel happy as a twelve-year-old. You blinded me from a great guy, but at least I was happy. Anyways, I'm not going to... have 'fun' with you. We're over. I can't be with someone who lies, does stuff behind my back, then expects me to not care._

_Ichigo._

_See you never._

"Nice breakup message," commented Kishuu, "I hope he doesn't break down crying, though,"

"Hah. He won't. Not while he's high. And I don't care if he does when he's... not high, anyways," I muttered, opening the next message.

_Ichigo, it's getting late- _I saw that earth time was different than the time here. My celphone clock blinked 10:40 PM-_. Where are you? DID THAT JERK DO SOMETHING TO YOU?_

_THAT JERK!_

_Dad._

_Honey, I don't think so. We can trust Ichigo, right? Ichigo, are you staying at a friends? It's o.k if you are. See you when you get back. Your dad and I are gonna go out ) I feel so young!_

_Mom_

Ooh... how was I going to reply to that one... Umm...

_Hey Mom, hey Dad. I'm staying over at Minto's, cause I haven't seen her in a while. We're going to this cute little town in for a week in the morning, because it's summer and all. See you when I get back! Love,_

_Ichigo. _

I sent both messages and closed the phone, glad to be done with it.

"Hey, Ichigo, you were saying something before," Kishuu pointed out as I set my cel dropped my cel to the floor.

"I was...?"

"Yeah, you were. It started 'Kishuu, I'... then you stopped..."

"Oh... it was... 'Kishuu, I'm so happy you found me.'" Truth be told, that probably wasn't it. Give me a break, I totally forgot what I was going to say. Is that bad? Uh-uh. Didn't think so.

"I'm glad too," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me. And I fell asleep like that. I felt so secure with him. It really wasn't a mistake- I couldn't imagine loving anyone but him anymore.

X.x.X- Mid- Chapter Notes- X.x.X

Sword-chan- I'm sorry this part basically sucked. I'm no good at this romantical crap... I wonder if I should stop here or go onto the next morning...? Hm... I reached 5 Pages...

Kishuu- I said corny stuff... why oh why?

Sword-chan- Cuz I can make you. ::sigh:: Well... I think I'll end this chapter now.

I dedicate this totally to the people who reviewed. Not many, but at least they reviewed. I'm glad that you reviewed even though I'm not very good at this.

I'd like to thank Aqua, for making the song 'Roses Are Red' possible. And the guy who translated it... Aqua's a German band, y'know. They inspired a few of the lines in the story. Thanks to Yoshida and Ikumi for making Tokyo Mew Mew- I never could've thought up characters like these. Of course I thank the F.F people for making this site... you wouldn't know I existed unless you knew me personally or on neopets or something if it wasn't for them. Kudos to Punky for making the Kissekae dolls Lydia, Jenny, and colabing with Otome-chan to make Mikikona. I played with these dolls whenever I got writers block, and they cleared it up immeadiatly. ) See you in the next chapter.


	4. Punished!

Sword-chan- ::stumbles in:: Hi y'all. I either hacked into your computer OR you clicked on the link to Saiken, either read the chapters or just jumped her to... dun dun dun... CHAPTER 4!

Kishuu- It's MORNING!

Sword-chan- YEAAAHHH! ::runs around in little circles screaming:: Seriously. It's like... 9:24 AM. On a SATURDAY. I woke up to right this at 9:24 AM on a SATURDAY!!! (Keep in mind that's just when I opened the file and wrote like... two sentences. I finished typing ' "Yes, yes you are"' around 3:15 PM. xD And... I just finished her strangling him around 9:55 PM. What a slow day xD)

Kishuu- Le gasp! Umm... at least you're writing for this one...

Sword-chan- ::sigh:: I was bound by certain people who reviewed! Soo... here's a little rundown-

I'm in the process of writing chapter two of Debate/Torture Kahn Week!

Techno Mew Mew is going bye bye heh heh heh. Not much you can do when a Chobitish person enters Tokyo Mew Mew, chii chii chii. Sword And Kishuu's Potion Class will reach it's finale in two chapters. I know the last two potions I will make! They go together. But they ish secret. You'll also get a BONUS chapter! WHOO! ::ahem:: And... After I finish all that, I'm writing a Soul Calibur II fanfiction, and thinking about Teen Titans... there's a funny story about that. I know Teen Titans isn't anime, but their theme song is sung by Puffy (in the U.S they call it Puffy AmiYumi)... I just thought they were fakers who had Asian blood in 'em and made to sound 'Japanese' but I was wrong! So... now I have to go to E-Bay and buy their Japanese CD's cauz I don't wanna rip them off... AND I'll buy tapes of 'Pa pa pa pa... Puffy!' or something like that .'' Yay Puffy (AmiYumi!) Erg. I wasted 7 precious minutes writing author notes. Nuuu! TO STORY!

Disclamerthingymajig- I own the books that are in my desk that EVERYONE suddenly wants to borrow (It's the Mew Mew Trend, chii chii chii! At least it's getting people away from the dub, CHIIIDIIIDDIIIICHA!)... but nothing else that has to do with Tokyo Mew Mew. I used to own the ROM of the Gameboy Game but... no go. I'm not fluent in Japanese xD Most of my Japanese stuff is Hello Kitty (My room is coated in her kitty-ness. I luff Hello Kitty! Even my backpack is Hello Kitty! It's the one with fake pink cheetah ish fur on the side of the front of the front pocket, and there's Hello Kitty all decked out sortah 80's-ish with PINK CONVERSE! Na nooo daaaa! If you ever see it. I don't have the matching lunchbox though. ::shrug::) and... I dunno. I think some of my clothes are made in Japan... I'm going to answer reviews at the end of the chapter.

X.x.X- Punished! - X.x.X

"_Ichigo...Ichigo..._" a raspy voice greeted me as I pulled myself out of my dreams.

"Wha--?"

"_I... am... your... FATHER!_"

"Um... Kishuu... why are you talking through the fan?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"Darn it I was hoping you wouldn't notice and I could get you to freak out..." (Starwars referance, which I do NOT own. NOOO NO SUEY!) Kishuu mumbled, snapping his fingers. He was already dressed, and I could smell waffles from another room in the house. As he walked out, he looked over his shoulder.

"You do like waffles, right?" I nodded quickly.

"YES. Waffles are the BEST food in the... um... Moon!"

X.x.X

"I didn't bring a bag stuffed with clothes...?" I asked, half myself and half Kishuu, who chuckled from his chair at a table.

"You didn't. I teleported back to earth sometime last night and got some for you," he retorted.

"I know, I know... but... none of 'em are mine... You..."

"Went to a MALL! I never knew humans were creative enough to stick a million shops together! I had to put on a hat though... But I don't think I was in Japan. No one had crimson-ish-pink hair... or purple... or... green... There were a LOT of people with that Fong kids hair color..."

"That's because you weren't in Japan, and even in Japan not everyone has... brightly colored hair..." I pointed to the English logo on my shirt "AND the bag said 'Mall Of America'... if my English is correct... Wait. How'd you pay for all that?"

"I found this card on the floor, and they said I could use it to pay." I slapped a hand to my forehead.

"Um... O.K... a credit card...?"

"Nope. Someone dropped a _gift card_. No one really lost money they hadn't spent already- in a sense- if that's what you're thinking..."

"Oh," I gave a small sigh of relief- because, if it had been a credit card, there'd be a big mess- and walked in from the doorway. I had gotten a good glance at the rest of the house, and it wasn't at all like you'd imagine from an alien on a moon. Actucally... it sort of reminded me of a country house, the way the wood was painted, the way the windows were positioned, stuff like that. Hang on. We were on a moon... in outter space... I plopped down in the chair oppisite him and made a little design on my waffle.

"Um... we're in outter space... on a moon... right?"

"Yeah," he answered, looking up from his own waffle, which was almost done with it's waffle-life, "Didn't I tell you that?"

"Uh... yeah... you did, but how are we breathing? I can't really remember science or anything, but aren't moons... different from planets?"

"Oh! This place didn't have an atmosphere or air or anything like that either but you can HIRE people to put it in! Kinda cost a lot though... damned holes in it..." he speared another piece of waffle as if it were attempting to make an army of spiteful waffle pieces of doom. A vision of Kishuu screaming 'Die waffles! Evil! Evil waffles!' while using a fork-gun to fend off the breakfast food of Hell immeadiatly entered my mind, causing me to burst out laughing, bits of waffle almost coming out of my nose (O.O;; Yes I said nose. It's possible. Just like with orange juice...). Kishuu, who had forgotten he was in a chair, jumped back a little, then realized, yes, he was indeed in a chair, and stopped.

"What? Ichigo is s—"

"H- hang on!" I giggled, trying to get rid of a shot of King Waffle Piece shouting 'DON'T LET THE SYRUP YOU! SYRUP IS YOUR ENEMY! SYRUP WILL TAKE OVER IF WE DO NOT TAKE ACTION!' 'YES KING WAFFLE PIECE! SIR! WE WILL NOT LET THEM PUT SYRUP ON US! WE WILL TAKE ACTION BEFORE SYRUP RULES OVER US! SIR!'

"You're scaring me..."

"Oh, I am, am I?" I whimpered, pretending to be hurt. (A/N- ::bites nails:: Ew not good idea. I'm still wearing my glow in the dark nail polish from our grades Halloween thingy-ma-jig at Skateworld... and it tastes gross! Ew. Tastes like... rotted apples!)

"Yes. Yes, you are," he insisted, standing.

"Oh? Don't forget I can transform into a Mew Mew and kick you around for that!" I retorted, rising from my chair.

"To be honest, Ribon Strawberry Check never really hurt and it was all I could do to not to burst out laughing whenever you said it. It was Ribon Strawberry Surprise and... Mew Berry Rod that hurt the most... I have a bruise somewhere..."

"That's it! You're going down!" I said, starting towards him, pretending to be about to hit him.

"CRAP!" he shouted, running the other way.

"Get back here asparagus head!" I started running after him.

"I'm NOT an asparagus head!" he called over his shoulder, and I heard him add, under his breath, "Damned Taruto starting those names..." Finally, I caught up with him, and tackled him down.

"Oh **_spare _** me!" Kishuu cried sarcastically, "A five-foot nothing catgirl who just sacrificed some type of virginity to me last night is **_attacking_** me I am **_so_** scared!"

"Whaddya mean 'some type'?" I questioned, stopping my attempt to strangle him. He just stared at me like a deer in the headlights.

"Well?"

"Um... what are you talking about? I never said _anything_" Kishuu responded innocently.

"Oh shut _up!_ You did too! And I want to know exactly what you meant!" I crossed my arms, pushing my limit of what answers I'd get out of him before I'd even started.

"Speaking of last night..." Kishuu started, desperate to change the subject, I guess, "Can we do it again sometime soon...?"

"Kishuu!" I cried, flushing, cat ears and tail popping out. "... heck yeah,"

(A/N- ::glare:: Madison... do... not... call that gross. ::cry:: I try hard! xP. Bleh. Blame it on the hormones. o(TT)o Tis'nt MY FAULT!) He grinned and leaned in to kiss me. Ducking, I bent my arms in a cross-x-thingy over my face.

"Nope! You're gonna get punished for the 'weak' comment!" Kishuu whimpered and pretended to whipe away a tear.

"You're so cold..."

x.X.x

The spoon made low, hollow noises as I stirred the yellowish liquid around in it. Kishuu popped out of absolutley NO WHERE and watched over my shoulder.

"Whatcha' doin'?"

"I'm making an attempt at making soup..." I paused to drop in a few chunks of chicken, "How'd you get all this food anyways?" I asked, glancing at him skeptically. He shrugged in reply. Rolling my eyes, I gave it a few more good stirs before dropping in carrots and turning up the heat on the old stove. _Old stove... _That triggered another question.

"And isn't your alien race at the height of... technology or something? Why d'you have older things and stuff?"

"Just because we've got a lot of stuff like... well, stuff humans don't have, doesn't mean we have to have it. No, we all get to select our own furnishings. Pai let me see his once... almost everything is done by computer, and he almost spent a year in his little house, typing and trying to find out if pi can be multiplied, divided, then multiplied again into it's original state before he even knew what pi equals... he got it too..." _Oh... that makes sense,_I thought, stirring the soup more than necessary.

"Um... Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"The soup is boiling over..." Kishuu pointed to the pot, which had small drops of soup starting to roll down the side.

"Whoops!" I turned the heat off, my face red due to being over a hot oven for a while, and being so... air-headed that I forgot about the soup. Stupidly curious, I stuck in a smaller spoon, took a bit of soup, and tasted it.

"**_Ouch!_**" with a startled yelp I dropped the spoon before five drops got in my mouth. It really HAD been boiling over. Luckily, I hadn't really been burned, just a little. Nothing time couldn't cure. A small, choking noise came from Kishuu. Laughing again.

"Fine, fine, laugh all you want, it _was_ stupid..." I smirked, "But your punishment will last longer," Kishuu choked on his... choke and stopped. _Wow,_ I gasped mentally, _That really shut him up._ Some things never change... I made a face at him for a second or two, then realized- we need bowls to serve soup...

"Bowls!"

"Wha--?"

"We need bowls to serve soup,"

"No problem..." Kishuu opened a cupboard above the stove and took out two bowls. I looked at the outter rim. Little stars and hearts were painted on the white surface. I never would've thought Kishuu would have a bowl like this... he always struck me as the Fudruckers-(A/N- That's a really cool resturant around where I live. And it always seemed like the type of place I'd find Kishuu. If you're under 12 or something you get free cookies!! )take-and-go-eat-on-the-way-back-no-time-for-plates-bowls-etc. type.

"Aw... cute pattern," I cooed as I took them out of his hands and put them down on the counter.

"... um... yeah... It... um... reminded me of... what I hoped would happen... someday..." he faltered. Hearts and stars... that would piece together and make... hm... blue novas... dieing blue stars... hearts... symbolizes love... and he loved—

"You wanted to do something like kiss me under the blue novas?" I hadn't meant to blurt that out, even though it was apparent to both of us that I knew... the look on my face as I put two and two together...

"Er... yeah... sorta..."

"Aw!" I giggled, wrapping my arms around him, which reminded me of my parents. My parents still were so much in love! I played one of my favorite memories of them, from when I was 7.

Flash Back in ICHIGO VISION! (Woooooo!!!)

"Hi honey!" chirped Mom, stirring a pot and sprinkling some type of spice over it. When she finished, Dad wrapped his arms around her and whispered something in her ear. Mom giggled and blushed.

"Not in front of—"

"ICHIGO! How's my little flower?"

"Daddy!" I hugged him tight.

"Ichigo, promise me something..."

"Yeah?"

"Never, ever date!"

"Mom..." I whispered, edging away from Dad, who was strangling an invisible boyfriend. "Has Dad... cracked?"

"Yeahup!" ()

End Of Flashback (IN ICHIGO VISION!)

Basically... this was the same thing except there wasn't a kid... ack! A kid! To soon, to soon, to soon.

"Think of releasing me from the grip of death soon? I sort of need air..." mumbled Kishuu, sounding very much like he did need air. Immeadiatly, I let him go. The soup was cool enough to eat now, maybe even a little to cool. But it didn't matter. Soup is soup...

"I worked on this so you'd better like it," I muttered, setting the bowl down in front of him at the table.

"It doesn't matter," he replied, dipping his spoon in, "You look so cute when you're cooking your heart out," I recognized that line immeadiatly. How corny. I had been about to take the old, rolled up apron and swat him when a voice floated in, and a figure appeared a few feet in front of me.

"I need a favor," it said, "A big one,".

"Pai?"

X.x.X

Sword-chan- Aaaahhggghh...

Kishuu- Hmm?

Sword-chan- This took me like, a week to write... ::cries::

Kishuu- There, there, it's o.k...

Sword-chan- BUT IT'S NOT EVEN THAT GOOD! ::dies::

Pai- What could I possibly need from a human girl? ::angry mutters::

Sword-chan- o(TT)o Well EXCUSE ME for trying to get another person besides a high Masaya and hormone controled cat-girl and Kishuu!

Pai- o.o;; Kishuu was always... like that...

Sword-chan- Yeup. And I can see what's in his magizine rack..

Review time! (I have bad memory so I probably replied to them already but oh well!)

Krysofdeath- ::ish glomped:: I'm sorry it took so long. Those poor eyes probably stayed in puppy mode for quite some time...

Kittyhelp- If I can get off my lazy butt, you will!

Konishie Kuzomukie- LEMONADE! ::feeds to Pai:: FIND YOUR GIRL!

Pai- o.o;; Scareh.

Madi ('Nightclaw' note airquotes)-

Demented doll? I ish a demented doll! WHOO! Wall to wall. Jees. Your scary. It depends on what you classify it as. O.O;; If you mention that voodoo doll I'll make YOU a voodoo doll. And nope, no science test! We barley HAVE science! WHOOT! Cuz I hate science... WOOOT! Don't worry about spelling, k k? Gasp. You mentioned my real name! DIIIEEE! ::finds old toothpick::


	5. So Perfect!

Sword-chan- O.Kie, I'm going to try to get this chapter- Chapter 5- done faster than Chapter 4. ::does the usual welcome to Saiken thing:: NOTE- This took a LOT longer than it should have because my computer got fried and it took a while to fix. Sorry guys! :: is hit on head ::

Pai- Why am I there again?

Sword-chan- Cuz I said so! -

Pai- Oh... great...

Sword-chan- ::claps hands:: Well let's cut to the chase!

X.x.X- So Perfect! -X.x.X

"Yes," Pai mumbled, stepping into a clearer view, "It is I," I edged closer to Kishuu. Pai always had been scary.

"Kishuu," I whispered, "I thought you said that others couldn't get here?" Pai heard that (-.-) Whoops.

"He said I could come anytime... for giving him that tracking device to put on you,"

"He's right," Kishuu admitted, shrugging. I laid a finger on the place Kishuu had kissed me 5 years ago. There was a tiny, tiny, tiny bump, right there. It had stayed on that long? And Kishuu had been stalking me... I shivered, wondering how much he actually saw. I took showers at least three times a day when I could and... yikes.

"How do I get it off?" I blurted, being a little drowsy with the thought of being watched while I showered.

"Say the password," Pai replied, eyes narrowing.

"What's the password?"

"I refuse to say so," huffed Kishuu, "What if she runs away?"

"I'd never do that..." I mumbled. Of course I wouldn't, I loved him. He was... different than Masaya. He made me feel secure. Like I could love him, and he wouldn't vanish the next day. _Shut up, Ichigo._ Shaking my head at myself, I lifted my eyes to Pai. Still scary.

"What favor did you want to ask us?" Yikes. He was scary!

"Well, it was you I wanted to ask rather..." Still scary. Stillll scary. He sat down in the chair beside Kishuu, his face starting to become tinted with pink. "You... you're still friends with that Midorikawa girl, right?" (A/N- Muahaha. I found out what Midorikawa means! GREEN RIVER! Sounds like St. Patricks Day in Chicago...)

"Retasu? Yeah."

"I was... sort of... wondering..."

"He loves her and wants to get you to hook him up with her!" Kishuu sang out suddenly. ()/

"Oh? I always... thought you were sortof... her type..." I nodded, wishing I had tea... the would really make the moment perfect. Get what I mean?

"Really?!?"

"Yes, really... Hm... I can't really force you guys into a relationship..." Pai's face fell at this. "BUT I know what she looks for. You gotta be sweet, smile when she drops stuff, not to loud... just... I dunno... try acting like a puppy!"

"A puppy...? Those earth pets?"

"Uh... Yeah... As in, be sweet, loyal, and never ever leave her for something stupid. Or never leave her, period..." Well, ths was uncomfortable, giving Pai freaking _**dating** **advice!**_

"Umm... yeah... I'll give that a try," he mumbled, flushing. After a few seconds, he vanished.

"D'you think it'll work out for him?" I inquired, glancing at Kishuu. Pai was scary, but I was worried about him, him and Retasu.

"Probably," came his reply, in a bored tone, "He does whatever he has to when he needs it,"

"I see..." Silently, I stood and walked to the hall. "I know you're still there, Pai," I giggled, losing my silentness.

"No I'm not I'm—oops..." he stepped out of his hiding place, behind a partially closed door that led to the bedroom.

"Soo..." he looked at the tossled and ruffled bed, "I judge you had a lot of... fun last night?" Kishuu came up from behind me, wrapped me in a hug.

"And what if we did?"

"Um..."

"Aw, Kishuu broke his virginity!"

"That's not like you, Pai..."

"So?"

"I think he's practicing his causuality for Retasu..."

"You're girlfriends right..."

"Anyways," Kishuu wrapped me tighter in his arms, "She was _stingy,_"

"Kishuu!!" Face flustered, cat ears up, I turned around.

"It's true..."

"Uh, well, I'll leave you to sort out your differences..." Pai laughed, and this time teleported away. For real.

X.x.X

"I love you..." Kishuu insisted, starting round two of a long, long game.

"I love you more,"

"Not possible!"

"Is to possible!"

"I'll cling to you like ivy to an old house," (:: holds up 'Say AW!' cue card ::)

"I'll love you more than... than... uh... than Purin loves... her monkey!"

"I win!" It was getting dark, and I was seated, cross legged, on the floor, facing Kishuu. It was one of those things. It just hit us- we loved each other. Oh my gosh, now we have to act all cute... but... I didn't mind. It really was cute, and kinda fun.

"And what if I said I loved you more than a nova is dead or dieing?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you! It's tonight!" I cocked my head at his reply.

"Huh?"

"The blue nova thingymabobeedoodo!" Kishuu was unusually hyper after winning 5 games with 2 rounds of 'I love you!'.

"Yay!" I cheered and tackle hugged him. Squash goes Kishuu! (A/N- She's a bit hyped up too... oh my... -.-;; It's mostly cuz my computer got fixed today and I'm so happy I could tackle hug some random bypasser myself I also got the kewlest CD player. It's red on the outter part, and the middle has multicolored stripes goin' up n' down, some thin some FAT! It came with a matching bag P So I can listen to my J-Pop on the CDs I burnt now, cuz my old CD player is dead 0-0)

X.x.X

"It's tiiiime!" sang out Kishuu, watching my wrist watch.

"Whoo! OUT WE GO!" Of course, we were still a little too giddy. --; Well, who the heck cared? It's not like we were being watched... or WERE WE? No, just kidding. We weren't. Heh.

"C'mon then," he lead me out the kitchen- or back- door. I'd never been outside before, I realized. What would it look like...? I was surprised to see that it looked a lot like the backyards you'd see on Earth, in the suburban area- just no little kids toys everywhere, weeds, that sort of stuff. And the sky was so BLACK. There was no artificial glow from light pollution, no... nothing. Just a few stars and black, black sky. Leading me to the back of his little get-away, he seemed to notice how surprised I was and asked,

"Does this surprise you?"

"Just a little... I guess I was thinking, since it was on a moon, it'd be all like a sci-fi movie or something..." he laughed, almost breaking into hysterics, at my reply. Embarrassed, I dug my toe into the ground. I didn't want to take back the words, though. _I can laugh with Kishuu like this_, I thought, _I can do anything with him..._ And immeadiatly wanted to shut my thoughts off because of the way that sounded, still being the Ichigo I almost always was.

"I- I'm sorry, Ichigo, it's just... sci-fi? That's like... alien kids bursting out of peoples chests!"

"Y-yeah, it is," I said, laughing at myself too. Kishuu shook his head, shook away the laughter, but still giggled through clenched teeth every now and then.

"This is the spot," he said, pointing to the ground in front of us. Just ground. No, actual grass.

"Why didn't you just do this to your planet instead of trying to take earth?"

"We couldn't. Moons... they aren't all firey, not that I know of. Our planet was... augh... bad..." I nodded, sorry I asked, wishing he'd stop flinching at the word 'fire'. A bright blue flower burst, and we bother shifted our eyes, knowing that it wouldn't be safe to look straight at it. Another, another, and another. This was it. The blue reflected in Kishuu's eyes, like he'd seen this so many times but forgotten it every time. It was some type of pretty I can't describe. Every here and there a red burst interupted the blue. So, for a while we just sat there, watched, silent. It seemed like forever, and then it ended... all the sudden, it didn't seem like it had lasted so long at all. I was the first to pipe up.

"That was... really beautiful. Thanks,"

"Your welc—thanks for what?"

"For... everything," I murmured, replaying the scenes in my mind over and over again.

Cared for me, fought for me, left me to go on, found me again, took me home... and everything that had happened. And I had only been there a day. Just. One. Day. Masaya... he had never even known Kishuu's name- erm, well, he sort of did, but he never _remembered._ And myself... he had been like a bug to me, something that never went away, something that bit me. I'd leave that bite alone but the bite came _back_, and _back_, and **_back_**. Now, if he was still in the insect category, he'd be... I don't know... a butterfly? Kishuu as a butterfly... no, he wasn't a butterfly. That was to small. Kishuu is my _everything._ (A/N- A commonly used phraise BUT fitting!) I shivered, got covered in goose bumps suddenly. How was that possible...? Moons don't have winds... Not natura—Oh. Two arms snaked around me, pulling me in.

"Should we go in?" Kishuu asked, whispering.

"You got weather...?"

"It's not home without the weather," he said, simply, "My home planet didn't have much of it, but I got so accustomed to rain, wind, that sort of stuff on earth... I dug out a large chunk of money and they did what they could,"

"I see," it was getting a little chillier, so I quickly added "Yeah, let's go in," I leaned in before standing, and kissed him lightly.

"No more punishment?" he asked, surprised when I broke it.

"No more punsihment," and a blue spark went up above our heads. _So perfect._

_Not forever._

X.x.X-

Sword-chan- Sorry this was so short!! But I had to update our else I'd be labeled DEAD. O.o Sorry guys! I'll try to put in something interesting in the next chapter. - Something that relates to the 'not forever' thing. Hee hee... poor poor Masaya...

Masaya- :: is going to be in bad guy spotlight once again, so he sighs ::

Sword-chan- And that's all I'm saying! BANG BANG! REVIEW REPLIES!

Boycrazy- O.K! Thanks! I really like positive feedback! But constructive critisism... or however its' spelt... u.u. I don't mind that either! So if something bothers you or whatever, feel free to tell me! Even flame me if you want! it all helps me become a better writer!!!

Krysofdeath- THANKS! Chase scenes are always fun

Nightclaw (Westly...)- They won't have kids. I made an error in giving you sex ed... whoops. n.n And I don't go by my real name, but that's o.k! Should I tell them my age at the end of Saiken, by the way? Hmm... You tell me, kay? I need your feedback, Madi-chan! MAAHHHH!!

Blah- YEUP! Miki isn't a drugee but... I like the last name XD

Ardency- I don't know what it means either -.-;; But you're getting more! And that's good! Thanks lots, by the way. Any spelling errors in this reply thing are entirley my fault! I got used to typing on a desktop for a while when my laptop broke, and I'm doing this in quick edit, for no apparent reason... u.u


	6. Ichigo To Earth

Sword-chan- Hi! Can't put in much notes this time… I'll reply to reviews at the end, kay?

Kishuu- Yup!

Sword-chan- I may have lemon in here. MAYBE.

Kishuu- YAY!

Sword-chan- I said maybe…

_X.x.X- Pre-Chapter Text- Ichigo's Dream -X.x.X_

_I saw you again..._

_I can't remember what you said..._

_Can't remember where we were..._

_Those words echo in my head..._

_But I can't catch them..._

_I don't know what you said,_

_What you did... _

_But I remember who you are..._

_My Kishuu..._

X.x.X- Ichigo To Earth -X.x.X

I rolled over with a groan. I had clonked out last night, hadn't I? _Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat._ Something beat on the window, making me automaticallly think 'Rain'. _No, _I corrected myself, _Artificial rain._ I guessed it was around four AM, maybe earlier. It was dim... It was... it just felt like it. Kishuu must've carried me in or something... Speaking of Kishuu... did he know where his hand was?

"Kishuu... do you know where your hand is?" I asked nervously, whispering.

"Yes,"

"WHAT?" I whispered loudly

"The land of Nany-nany-hoo-hoos... where cotton candy roams free..." Alright, he is DEFINATLY out of it... what a heavy sleeper. I slipped his hand off my rear, remembering a certain monk from an anime my cousin is always watching, wondering if he put it there on purpose in the first place. A sudden anger shot through me. _I HATE MASAYA!_ I started thinking, _HATE HATE HATE!_ I didn't even know why. I scooped up my cell-phone from the phone and started scraping off all the letters on the beads that hung from my charm, peeled off every single sticker, scraped off the little white stuff, deleted all my text messages, set that stupid clock to the time it is here- four hours or so later than earth time, so my clock read 4:00 AM-… CHANGED EVERYTHING… and then I just started sobbing, feeling drops of water drip down. Literally, madly, still quietly, sobbing. I sunk back down, tried to stop the tears running down my cheek. Why was I crying anyways? It was stupid. I wasn't supposed to be crying, was I? No… I wasn't. My hand went numb, letting the phone clatter down to the floor. _I hope it doesn't break…_ was the last thought I had before drifting off into a heavy-ish sleep. (Good GAWD Ichigo…)

X.x.X

Large, amber colored eyes blinked at me, startling me.

"Eek!" I gasped out, surprised. It was just Kishuu, I knew, but DANG! I had just woken up, man… That's like hearing the chorus of _Sweet Vanilla_ after playing _Memorial Address_ ALL NIGHT LONG. (A/N- For those who don't know, _Sweet Vanilla_ is a song by Hyde, and the chorus is sorta 'loud', and _Memorial Address_ is a quiet, sad song that makes me cry. Compare, compare heh heh).

"You're so beautiful… when you laugh… when you cry… when you sleep…" he paused to brush a strand of hair out of my face, "My Ichigo…" I blushed a deep magenta.

"I'm not beautiful," I whispered, "I am not beautiful,"

"Yes you are… you could have warts… you could have stains… you could be a cheat… but I would still be bound to you, still love you…"

"And if I _was_ a cheat…"

"I would try to blind myself… I would love you all the same… as long as you were still Ichigo,"

"I will never… ever…"

"Hush," he whispered, kissing me softly, "I know…"

"Never forget," I replied, returning the kiss. I knew he wouldn't… Kishuu's arms wrapped around me, embraced me tightly. There was just something special about it… something that made me so happy I wanted to cry.

"Kishuu…"

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite thing in the world?"

"You,"

"I said thing…"

"Hm… asparagus!" he chortled, and I sort of laughed too.

"Do you like me better than 1,000 stalks of asparagus?" I whimpered, starting to joke a little.

"You're better than a MILLION stalks of asparagus!"

"What about a BILLION?"

"I'll have to think about that…" (Ges, couldn't you just picture this?) Shaking my head, I broke the embrace and crawled almost on top of him.

"What is it that you're doing…?!?!"

"I'm being better than a billion stalks of asparagus," I whispered, taking his hand in mine, slipped my shirt off.

X.x.X (A/N- Yes, I'm being evil and skipping over the 'part'… Cuz I chickened out. Haha)

I lay, panting, on the bed, Kishuu right next to me, breathing in perfect rhythm. I didn't even know I could do _that_… I don't know if I should have done _that… _and I didn't know he could make noises like _that_. But I did. We did. He did. This… was differen't than last time. We'd gone different places than last time. Sure, it had been a close call… But I'd stopped before… just… whoa. Slow down, world. O.K… let me go through this… there goes my shirt… there goes his mouth… all clothing- every single bit- now on floor… that's when I did it… that's when he asked if I was sure… that's when I said I was… and GOD, I was. Lord, I still am. We didn't have any protection… that was why we had that close call… but it all pulled through, and isn't that the point? Nothing… went wrong… I pulled myself closer to Kishuu, my breath returning to it's normal pace.

"Are you sure you were o.k with it?" he whispered.

"Uh-huh… I'm sure…"

"Did you get any…? Cuz if you did…"

"No," I shook my head, rested it on his chest, "I'm sure," I'd always thought having a kid would be cool, but I'm not ready for it. I'm not even _old enough _for it… what would mom and dad say? What would my friends say—my friends… I cuddled up a little closer, gave him a goodnight kiss… and fell asleep.

X.x.X (No, we don't end the chapter here! Cuz I'm kewl like that!)

Early the next morning, I explained to Kishuu why I needed to go back to earth.

"I haven't been at the café since FOREVER! I'm missing tons of work, Ryou's probably gonna fire me, and my friends are probably gonna be sooo freaked by now!" True. I had continued working at the café, and so did all the girls, except Zakuro- she got to busy, still popped in every now and then-. Sad, I know. We could never find a good paying job, and the café wasn't that bad. It had been running for so long too… To bad Keiichiro quit to let Ryou take over. I wonder what happened between them…

"… but what if Masaya starts stalking you or something? If he… He was sort of… pissed, wasn't he?" Kishuu sounded hesitent, leaning against the wall of the hall way.

"I'll be careful! I've got my friends to back me up, and I'm a mew mew! I can… Ribbon Strawberry Check myself out of anything he pulls me into!"

"But he was… deep blue… and the blue knight, right?"

"I beat him once," I pleaded, "Please? Just for the day, to check in with them!" Kishuu was silent, and I was SURE he was gonna say no… but…

"O.K, fine… I'll teleport you there… just gather up whatever it is you want to take,"

"YAY!" I hugged him tightly, "You're the best! I don't think I'll need much… unless Minto pulls me into a sleepover thing… so I'll just take a days worth of stuff…"

'A days worth of stuff' turned out to be really, really heavy.

"You got it o.k?" asked Kishuu, about to take it and carry it for me.

"No, no, I'm fine!" I grunted, shifting the backpack. Lordy, how much stuff did I need?

"Alright," he took my hand and did his teleporting thing. I squeezed my eyes shut- I didn't want to throw up or anything-… I had blacked out last time, lord knew what split second scenes I had missed. One second later, I stood right there, infront of Café Mew Mew.

"Thanks tons, Kishuu," I said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow?" he raised an eyebrow.

"See you tomorrow," I nodded, blinked, and he was gone. Smiling, I walked up, opened the door, and poked my head in.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo?" Minto asked, looking over her shoulder from the table she was cleaning, her voice quiet, as if she thought 'nah, couldn't be', "ICHIGO! Where were you? We heard about Masaya from one of his loser friends that came here and we were so worried and—"

"ICHIGO!" Purin did a skip-hop to me as I stepped in.

"Ma, ma, Ichigo…" Retasu murmured, steaying a plate in her hand. (Ma ma My my… or something like that… I think)

"Hey," I set my bag down, "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Heck yeah! What happened?" Minto finished up with the table and took a place by my side as well.

"Masaya and I are finished…"

"Never thought it'd happen…" Minto muttered, frank, as usual. Ooh, here comes the part they'll never believe-

"Kishuu and I started,"

"WHAT?"

"The asparagus head?"

"The stalker?" (Guess who said each remark! Match the charries!)

"The alien?" Ryou came in from absolutley NO WHERE.

"Uh… yeah… we kind of… I realized…" Ooh, how was I gonna tell them? Maybe I shouldn't… I KNOW I shouldn't… I won't. Maybe Minto… maybe… she whispered to me- "You can tell me later, the others if you want. With me you have no choice," I smiled and nodded. It was good to be home .

X.x.X

I walked through the warm mid-summer air- no, make that SKIPPED. I hadn't had a sleepover- even a little one, with just two people- since I was about thirteen.

"Taruto…" (A/N- Queen of Ninjas- you get a little story-in-a-story… with everyones favorite midget couple!

Taruto- I AIN'T NO MIDGET!

Purin- Yes you are, my Taruto-kun! :: glomps le midget alien, whom I have nicknamed Raggedy Andy :: You're more than a midget- you ish MY MIDGET!) said a familiar, sorta childish voice said. Purin? And Taruto? I KNEW IT!

"Taruto…-kun, are you coming?"

"Hai," said Taruto's voice, suddenly, a little lower pitched than I remembered, "I'm here, Purin," I shouldn't be listening to this…

"We can't let anyone know?"

"Pai would kill me," I heard a sound like feet moving, fabric brushing against fabric… then nothing. I smiled, burying one toe into the ground, then remembered I had to be somewhere… I hurried down a darkened street. Was someone following me? A prickle ran down my neck. I was sure someone was… a cold hand reached out, grabbed me. I tried to scream, I tried to kick… I tried to transform… I couldn't. I was frozen with fear. I couldn't do anything… who was it… My captor grunted with my struggle, and started dragging me down an alley.

X.x.X

Sword-chan- u.u Hiya.

Kishuu- AAHHH! CLIFFY!

Sword-chan- MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! :: whispers to Kishuu what's gonna happen ::

Kishuu- :: bursts into tears :: NUU! MY POOR POOR…

Sword-chan- SHADDUP! We all fear for your hamster, I'm sure. Now, onto what will happen in the plot… I AINT GONNA SAY! P NO THIS IS SERIOUS! ( Eh. Ja ne, for now!


	7. It's ME!

Sword-chan- This is the last chapter. Parts aren't so pleasant. Believe me, it hurts to write what's gonna happen to Ichigo. But what's called for is called for. There doesn't seem to be any other way for me. I do not choose words, my people. They choose me.

Good enough to get me out of flames?

We.

May.

Hope.

So!

X.x.X- It's ME! -X.x.X

"What the—" I was surprised that my voice reappeared so quickly. Then I saw the perfect buns on the side of my captors head, and I smiled, "Minto!"

"Aw… you guessed, didn't you?"

"Nope…"

"Anyways, I was following you to scare you and make sure Masaya didn't stalk you. I heard the first girlfriend he had he stalked… but it was just a rumor, so I didn't really… but now I'm kinda…"

"Yeah, no worries. To your house?"

"To my house!"

X.x.X

"So then… um… we… ah…" I was going to tell Minto I had lost my virginity to Kishuu. I would… but how would I say it? I cut out the 'can we continue' part cuz it was so damned cheesy… Minto laughed. She had lost most of the snobby girl attitude, but still had a bit of it.

"You lost your virtue?"

"Ah… well… not…"

"I get it…" she nodded, "Shit, I thought you'd go for something less painful," SHIT? I almost spit out my mint (xD) tea. What happened to the girl?

"We… I guess… We did the _second_ time…"

"CRAP! My best friend just lost her virginity two ways over a week and I've still yet to have a boyfriend!"

"What about kissing?" I asked, confused. Minto rolled her eyes, hiding embarrassment.

"I've been to dances are stuff at my school… it's just… no guy… told me that he wanted to…" she shrugged. I made my eyes big with comfort.

"No worries! You're the prettiest girl I know. You'll find some guy! Or… ah… girl… whichever way you roll…"

"I go for guys…"

"Just making sure," I had remembered that she'd caught me nearly naked more than once, and seen me transform and all that.

"God, Ichigo… You're so freaky,"

"Hey, the 'perfect' guy turned out to be getting high behind my back!" I stopped. Crap. If Kishuu hadn't found me that night, I probably would've gone blind again and said everyone did it, and as long as he doesn't get me into it it's fine… and gone back to him… and then… who knows? The thought scared me- really scared me. I bit my lip and checked the clock.

"It's four AM… maybe we should get some sleep,"

"Yeah…" she flopped onto her bed and yawned.

"Where'm I gonna sleep?" I pouted. Of course Minto wouldn't go on the floor, but I could PUSH her off with guilt…

"You fell off the bed while doing it, Ichigo. You can handle sleeping," (A/N- I cut that part out along with the rest of it in the last chapter. MWHAHA!)

X.x.X

_Ssh… ssh…_ a rustling sound in the garden outside woke me up. Minto was snoring- sleeping beast &.&-, and probably couldn't hear it. I did. Very much so. I thought it was the wind, until I heard a clomping noise. Like shoes. I crept near the window… I didn't see anyone. Hm. Curious, I slipped out the door- it was slightly ajar- and tiptoed down the hall. Which stairway was it? Hm… left I think. I crept down the stairs, keeping on the right side, because Minto had noted that the left always squeaked. Someway down the way, I saw there was a hallway starting to the left. A dim light was on in a room, and I heard… sounds. Oh my. Anyways, I found the large hallway and the front door. I crept round to the garden under Mintos window- it was easy because Minto pointed out which wing her room was in and there was only one garden beneath a window in each-, opened the iron gate, and stepped in. A hand reached out… but it was just a branch. Tell myself it was just the wind, and an apple probably fell from a tree… but Minto didn't have any apple trees, or any trees with large fruits capable to make those noises… and I didn't think it was the time for fruits to fall off trees, anyways. Something caught my ankle, and I tripped, my ears and tail popping out. My knee was scraped, and I sensed blood. That's right, SENSED it. Oh God was that a tongue? Yes it was. A tongue. On. My. Ankle. Had Kishuu come back and surprised me? No. Not even Kishuu would be that… weird. Oh God.

"I missed you…" a pain- from teeth?- shot up my leg as the voice said that. A fist shot in my stomach… then my forehead. More pain. I blacked out completley, having a faint sense of touch… I felt scraping… then it all went black.

X.x.X

Luckily, I woke up. Unluckily, my captor had a large supply of ropes. I was bound on the floor of a bedroom. His face… was… MASAYA'S. SHIT! He was grinning, staring at me. I noticed I was completley naked… and so was he. My eyes were wide with fright, I could tell. All of the sudden, his hand roamed all over my chest, groped at my breasts. Places I had only let Kishuu touch me before… he was, all of the sudden.

"Moan, you little bitch!"

"No!"

"BITCH. Mo_an_," he slapped me. I winced, the sting spreading. I still wouldn't.

"No, disgusting asshole!" I screamed, afraid of what would happen if I was scared, if I was vulnerable. Masaya apparently finds blood hot, so he stood and walked over to a table, then picked up something I recognized as a knife. He slashed at my leg, my hip, my shoulders, my knuckles, and then my ankle. There was so much pain I could numb it out. And then, all the sudden, I couldn't move, couldn't speak. My mouth couldn't open, thankfully… But Masaya could spread my legs out.

Masaya could do whatever.

Masaya could do this however he wanted. I was crying, though I didn't let him see. I kept my eyes up, held back the tears from pouring down my cheeks. Now he was pulling himself in and out, making me almost puke in disgust. I would've, if I hadn't been… Oh, I don't know. Bound with ropes, maybe? It was just all the sudden he pushed on my breasts one final time, hard, practically killing me, then untied the ropes and pulled on a tee shirt and jeans (No boxers? What's with guys in this series? o.O) and left. Just left me there. Still bleeding. Finally crying. My eyes landed on a pile of books that looked like diaries, like journals. Wincing as a bit of blood trickled down my side, I picked one up and flipped to a random page. Sure enough, it was a diary entry.

_Date: X 24th, XXX_

_Ichigo ran out of Koishikawa's today. I hope she comes back. Until then, Koishikawa invited over a chick. She was pretty hot… it was… fun. I found out she has pretty big , and likes pretty big in her ._

_Date: X 25th, XXX_

_The girls name is Yuki. More fun with her today._

Yuki, Yuki, Kohana, more Yuki, Kohana again, Mikiko (Ooh a new one), Suzuki, Izumi… Wow, does it ever end? No. I picked another one, labeled around the time Masaya and I started dating. Augh. Masaya. Me. Dating? Now seemed sick. What's this? Ah. He had been cheating on me BEFORE. Crap… ow! I'm still bleeding… snapping the book shut, tossing it to the ground, I pulled my knees up to my face and burst into sobs. Mad, loud, sobs. This wasn't working… I needed to get out. I easily found my clothes and pulled them on, careful not to open the cuts more. There were to many… I don't care. Then, I opened the door, found Masaya lived in a cheap aparatment on the first floor now, and rushed out into a hall. No one was there. Slowly, I walked down the hallway, into an empty lobby, and out the door. I walked for a while before I noticed one more cut- around where my stomach was. If it was in my stomach… I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die.

I'm.

Gonna.

DIE!

My legs were all of the sudden not very happy… they gave way and I got two more scrapes on my knees.

Two more cuts that bled.

More to blood to loose.

More pain to deal with.

Sure, a scrape in the knee is no reason to get all… I'm gonna die about, but I'd been cut in the stomach. Real nice. This wasn't happening. No. I had so much to do… so much, so much.

I had to tell Kishuu I loved him one last time.

I had to be a mom. Cuz yes, that's always been a dream of mine.

I had to be the mother of KISHUU'S kids.

I had to call up my friends and hug them all.

I had so much to do.

To much to bear.

There was this sudden, almost painful flash of red, the whole world seemed to bleed along with me. Blood for blood, wound for wound (A/NQuoted from 'The Boy And His Horse', by the way…). We're all the same. I'm gonna die, but I'm not gonna leave. With that thought to comfort me, I let that last, long, black sleep overcome me.

Hey. The story doesn't end here. We're not done yet… keep going…

X.x.X

What was all this light? It was just too bright, if you get what I mean. So bright… after that long, long sleep.

"Ichigo!" a familler voice…

"Ichigo!" familler voices… that chorus of voices… they're all calling my name. I turned, though I didn't remember standing, saw all the girls.

"Minto… Retasu… Purin… Zakuro…" I whispered. Kishuu was there too, glowing, like I realized I was. I had died… I was on the cross roads… Kishuu had…

No.

He had found me, hadn't he? He had killed himself… to be… with… me.

Me?

Me. He had given up so much… There was Taruto, right by Purin. I was so happy for them. They'd be able to have something, Purin never left someone like that, Purin wouldn't get killed like this. Pai… he was still scary, but standing close to Retasu. Things are worked out, I guessed. And Ryou and Keiichiro… standing so close together. I knew there was a bit of something close to him. At least I thought. I glanced at Kishuu and squeezed his hand.

"We're dead…"

"We're dead,"

"You died for me…"

"For you,"

"Why?"

"I because… I love you…" I started towards the girls, but something stopped me from getting to close. They were all crying. They all knew what happened. Taruto and Pai were looking so sad- Kishuu was leaving them… That was probably it… Yet they refused to cry. I wish I had that strength. In a whisper, I told them…

"Masaya got me… he was in the garden… I went out to go look for what had made the noise… he got me… bound me… did things… cut me in the stomach…"

"I should've stopped you! I should have!" wailed Minto. I wiped away a tear.

"No…" I shook my head, "No… this is how it's supposed to happen," I glanced towards Kishuu, who seemed to be explaining, also.

"Guys… I'll miss you… I don't know how… I'll see… I don't know…" by now I was sobbing out the words, "I'll visit you… You too, Ryou, Keiichiro…" they had been listening. I couldn't hug anyone, there was a barrier. Instead, I lightly touched their hands. All of them, Pai's and Taruto's also. It was like… that was all I could give to them, that tiny touch, that feeling. Kishuu seemed to float towards me, put a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find a way," he whispered, then: "Are you ready, Ichigo?"

"Y-yeah…" I looked towards all of them.

"I'll miss you all… just, do me a favor…" I stepped back a little, "Never die, not till you have to…" Gosh, what was I, a… I dunno. That was so corny, though…

But did it matter? No… No, no no. What would I do? Could I come back, even if it was just for a little? Just to let them know…

Hey, it's me… remember me? I'll gaurd you. Call me Gaurdian Ichigo… remember me… always… something slowly pulled us away, something comforting, I couldn't help but smile. We came to a long… long field, that we just thought we had to cross. Halfway there, I rested my head on Kishuu's shoulder… and cried.

Hey, it's me again…

Don't forget me, ever.

I'll be with you, right behind you.

Hey… it's me again.

X.x.X

Sword-chan- :: takes out box of kleenex :: I can't believe I just wrote that… :: wipes away tear :: I'm almost crying for real now…

Kishuu- … So… emotional…

Sword-chan- :: nods and rests head on his shoulder ::

Kishuu- Two girls on my shoulders at once. I'm such a magnet. :: points to Ichigo ::

Sword-chan- Course, they aren't really dead. It just feels like… I dunno. Hard… just… yeah. But I do feel like that was the right thing to put there. O.Kay, technically, the crossroads and field thing was, to me, all crap, because I believe in a few years sleep until this lifes body crumbles away, then re-encarnation, that we're never gonna die, not really, cuz we're freed of memories from this life when we start over… Ah, what am I talking about? I dunno. I just believe you're re-encarnated. :: nod :: Well, I'm going to update the rest of my Tokyo Mew Mew fanfictions… They won't have endings as sad, Sword And Kishuu's Potions Class will make you need to use the bathroom, I HOPE… but that's all for Saiken. I hope you liked it.

Thanks to all that stayed with me this far, all the reviewers, all the readers.

Uber thanks to you all.

I'm thinking the next major This-is-all-I'll-be-updating-for-a-while will be a Harry Potter fanfic, I'll start after the rest of my TMM fanfics are done. I guess.


End file.
